Third time is a charm
by theAsh0
Summary: An IMAGINE PROMPT CHALLENGE Imagine Frieza is resurrected. Upon his resurrection, he reconstructs his empire unbeknownst to the Z-fighters and puts a plan into motion to extract revenge against them. His first order of business...


In answer to the_christal_rose's prompt on tpth"

IMAGINE PROMPT CHALLENGE

Imagine Frieza is resurrected. Upon his resurrection, he reconstructs his empire unbeknownst to the Z-fighters and puts a plan into motion to extract revenge against them. His first order of business is to bring Earth to it's knees. His second order of business; taking back what's his by forcing Vegeta into submission. How? By taking his family into captivity and using them against him. Things look bleak, but will the Prince give in easily?

Dbzdbzdbz

The first time he had simply frozen.

Freeza had smiled that diabolical smile of his, his white tail wrapped tightly around the neck of the woman he loved. Her eyes were wide, full of fear. When was she ever afraid of anything? Things were not okay. This was not okay.

Wherever and however the creature had come back -and Vegeta would bet it was the dragonballs to blame- the tyrant was back. And it had his pawns on his one and only weakness.

How could he make this okay? How could things ever be okay again?

Freeza had laughed, issued his demands, demanded his obedience. Not okay. But what could he do? "You can take that brat of yours to work too, but if you cross me, the woman is dead."

And then his fierce, wonderful woman had snapped out of her trance, and made her own demands: "What is the matter with you, Vegeta? Save me this instant!"

And suddenly, everything was perfectly okay.

"You hurt her, I will kill you."

The lizard ex-emperor laughed, oblivious. "No, you disobey me, I kill her. You have things backwards."

But Vegeta was pretty sure he did not. "I have a history of snapping when she gets hurt you know. I'd probably kill you before I even realize what I am doing. But," he amended, "I will do as you say if she stays safe."

"That's a good little monkey." Freeza cooed, and Vegeta could not help but grin.

"She's very weak. Very delicate mind you. If you so much as bump into her by mistake she will probably croak."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." the lizard assured him. "I will take personal care of her."

"I suppose you will." the prince reasoned, "I suppose you will have to keep her close so I don't steal her back from you."

"Vegeta!" his woman called him, only just getting to true anger now. "Vegeta what are you doing! You save me right now!"

Yes; Bulma knew how to fear for her own safety. Sometimes. But it never lasted. Not very long. He had sown the seeds to keep her alive though.

"Sorry woman." he assured her as he retreated from Freeza's ship. "You are on your own for this ."

By the second time, Vegeta knew he had made the right choice.

The last of the Saiyans was not a betting man, but he had taken an educated guess. And his guess seemed to be right; he nearly laughed when he met the tyrant after his mission. Freeza was not a happy little lizard. "Took you long enough."

Yes; that little twitch of the eye, the snapping of his teeth to grind together. And no wine present. Had the lizard emperor finally quit the habit?

Vegeta schooled his features though, and simply recounted his report. "All earth opposition has been dealt with. The worthwhile warriors have been enlisted in your army."

The lizard harrumphed. "I had expected more bloodshed. But I suppose I need new soldiers as all the old ones were pretty much dead. Good job. But next time I need some dead bodies."

"As you say, sir." Vegeta nearly grinned. "Can I see my wife now?"

The lizard tisked. Twitched.

Yes; Vegeta had made the right choice.

"She is in the bathroom. In my bathroom. Getting ready. She… I'll leave you two alone, but dont think I won't be watching. So don't try anything."

Freeza was a fool. "I wouldn't dream of it."

The third time his son was with him. Trunks was more calm about the whole thing than one would have thought .. "I hated that," the boy admitted.

"Son," he explained, "when you start enjoying putting down weaklings trying to only escape, it is serious past time for a shrink."

He gave the boy a sidelong glance as they marched towards Freeza's throne room. "We will resurrect those people as soon as the dragon balls are active again."

The boy snorted. "If we are going to use the balls, I don't see why we don't rush that white creature. We can bring mom back with them even if we don't make it in time."

"My way is better." Vegeta explained.

To the unspoken question, Vegeta answered as the doors to the throne room opened. There was the lizard king. And he looked worse even then Vegeta had expected. "After today, no one will ever be fool enough to try and use your mother against either of us."

"Vegeta."

The lizard stood alone in the middle of his throne-room, but was latched onto the front of Vegeta's armor a moment later.

"Vetega. I **hate.** your. wife."

Vegeta hummed non-commentingly. Of course it did. Freeza had had absolutely no females aboard his ship, and very few in his service. Freeza had been completely blindsided.

"She takes hours in the bathroom. In **my** bathroom! If I try and sleep in, she calls me a lazy bum. If I want any wine she tells me I am an alcoholic. Me. the great Freeza. An alcoholic."

"Ridiculous." Vegeta agreed.

"She screams. She yells. She complains, Vegeta. She **constantly** complains. Is that normal for earthlings?"

"Just the women." Vegeta conceded. "You should meet Kakarot's wife. Small wonder he decided to stay dead."

"I am going to kill her now. I waited for you -and until she finally comes out of my bathroom. But I am going to **kill** her now."

"Isn't that backwards though?" Vegeta asked calmly as the lizard's bloodshot eyes latched onto him like a drowning man. "If you kill her, I'll kill you. That's not what you want, is it?"

"You are right." Freeza had a mad edge to his voice. "Good point. Yes. I'll kill you first. Then I kill her. And then I wait for the dragonballs to recharge and wish every woman in the galaxy dead."

"Ooh. brilliant plan." Vegeta grinned, not even raising his hands in defence as Freeza pulled back one hand to charge a ki-blast. "Go on then."

Freeza made it to half-way charged before a voice cut him off, his ki disippiateing in panic. "Freeza Napoleon Cold! Don't you **dare** touch my husband you lazy ingrate!"

The lizard released him, turning to his woman in half a crouch. His ears must have been buzzing by now. Vegeta felt rather sorry for the ex-tyrant. "I am going to kill that-"

"Don't you start on me, young man! You are not killing anything, least of all my dear Vegeta. Not that you could, really. Do you even know what training is? Just look at that tummy. I'd thought you were pregnant or something."

"I hate you! Shut up, you loud-mouthed whore... I'll kill you!" Freeza did lift his hand, as if to strike her, and Vegeta nearly intervened.

But Bulma just smiled, sadly, closing her eyes. "Oh yes. Hit me. Go one, kill a defenceless woman. At least Vegeta can avenge me then. So sad."

Vegeta could not contain a snicker, and Freeza rounded on him accusingly. "You! You planned this! Why did you ever marry a banshee like this?"

Vegeta shrugged. "She has certain **redeeming** traits."

"What redeeming traits she's -uuh." Freeza blanched visibly as Bulma winked at him suggestively. "I don't want to know. Just - just get her off my ship."

"Are you sure?" Vegeta countered. "I might blow this place up."

"Please. I'm leaving. or dying. Hell was better than this vixen any way."


End file.
